Can I Have a Kiss?
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam has a question for Rachel. One shot for now.


This is probably a one shot, it will be marked as complete until I decided if I want write something more to this. I would love to know what you think of this, it's all of you that will have a big part of the decision if I will continue on with this.

So leave me a review, and a heads up, this is kind of a continuation of one of my drabbles, C_an I have a Kiss?_ From the third chapter of my drabbles, I think that you don't have to read it but you should read them to get a feel for this.

**Can I Have a Kiss?**

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard, Sam one of her closest friends beside Kurt and he boyfriend, had asked her if he could have a kiss.

"What did you just ask me?" She asked as she looked at Sam, he was dressed in a nice suit, it was their senior prom, and she had gone to the dance with her boyfriend, and now that she was looking around in the gym, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"I was just wondering if I could have a kiss," Sam said and he smiled at her, this was one of the things that he had wanted for as long as he could remember, it had started the first time he had seen her, he had gotten a crush on the brunette, but he never acted on it. Rachel had either been in a relationship with Finn or she had been hung up on him, but Sam never took the chance when he had it, a year ago instead of going with Rachel after prom when her date had been kicked out he had followed someone else home and he kind of blamed himself for that, he had had the perfect chance up to that moment.

"Sam," Rachel said, she reached for his hand, Sam interlocked their fingers, Rachel looked down on their hands, "I'm with Finn."

"He won't have to know," Sam said, he pleaded with Rachel, all he wanted was one simple kiss, and he knew that things would change if Rachel would just let her guard down and listened to what her heart was telling her and not what she was supposed to do, "it's just a simple kiss."

"Samuel Evans," Rachel said in a stern voice as she looked him in the eyes, she saw something there that she never had noticed before, "there is nothing simple with just one kiss, as you said."

"but it is, I press my lips against yours and you press yours against mine," Sam said and he licked his lips, he let go of one of Rachel's hands, he reached up and placed his hand on Rachel's cheek, he ran his thumb over her lips as he spoke, "no one has to know, all I am asking for is one simple kiss."

Rachel closed her eyes, and she let out a deep breathe, everything Sam was telling her was just so right, and she had dreamt about kissing him, it might have been almost a year ago but it still popped up in her head from time to time, Rachel used her free hand to move some hair away from Sam's face, and she smiled at him.

Sam saw the look on Rachel's face and he knew that Rachel was about to agree with him, sam looked at the time, and he knew that it wouldn't be much longer before both Finn and Puck would be here. He looked at Rachel, "Don't move," Sam whispered, as he moved closer to Rachel, one of his hands were resting against the back of her head, "I want to remember you like this." Sam was moving closer and closer to her, his lips was just about to touch Rachel's when he Sam felt a hand on the back of his head and a warm breath against his own lips, he smiled.

"One kiss," Rachel breathed out as one of her hands tangled in Sam's blonde hair, rachel could feel the smile Sam had on his face as he kissed her, Rachel couldn't help it herself, she smiled herself, it was something about kissing Sam, but Rachel had to break the kiss before it would get out of hand, but she should have known that it wouldn't end well when she had agreed to the kiss.

Everything went in slow motion when the kiss broke between them, Sam had his eyes closed, he had no idea on what was going on around him, but he was brought back to reality within a second after he had kissed rachel, he felt how his face was hurting, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the look of horror on Rachel's face and he noticed that he was laying on the floor. Sam looked around, and he heard the screams coming from Rachel, and that she was crying.

He was pulled back up and Sam saw that he stood face to face with Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend, "You don't do that," Sam was pushed and he took a couple of steps backwards to regain his balance, Sam didn't do anything, he for one wasn't going to be kicked out from prom, not their Senior year, that was all up to Finn.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Sam asked and he brushed of his pants and the back of his jacket, he fixed the tie he was wearing.

"You don't go around and kiss other peoples girlfriends," Finn said and he once again pushed Sam, it took a lot for Sam not to act the same way.

"Finn," Sam reacted to the voice, it was Rachel trying to talk to her boyfriend but he didn't listen to her, not that Sam was surprised it happened a lot of times, Finn had always had a bit of a problem listening or even standing up for Rachel, all he cared about was himself and that he felt good. Sam never understood why Rachel had stayed with the boy for so long.

"You stay out of this," Finn said and Sam saw that he glared at Rachel, "you whore."

"You don't even talk to a girl like that," Sam yelled and he couldn't hold it any longer, he wlaked up to Finn even if he was taller than Sam he knew what he needed to do, Sam grabbed the collar on the suit that Finn was wearing and pushed him against the wall.

Finn just sneered before he turned to Rachel, "It's over and don't you think that anyone will look at you," Sam pressed his arms against Finn's neck, "if anyone wants to be your boyfriend they just want my sloppy seconds."

Sam saw the look on Rachel's face, and he knew that he had ruined her prom, and he had promised himself that he wouldn't do that but at least Finn had shown his true colors tonight.

"You two," Sma felt a strong grip around his neck as he and Finn was lead out from the gym by no other than Sue Sylvester, "out and I don't want to see you in here."

/

Sam had stood outside the gym, the rest of the night he had to talk to Rachel and apologize for what he did, he had known that he shouldn't react to Finn but when he had more or less attacked Rachel for something that Sam had been the one that had started he just snapped. And if Sam was honest Finn had deserved what he got more than once.

"Rachel!" Sam called when he saw Rachel walking out with Kurt, Mika and Tina.

"Sam?" Sam almost ran up to her when he heard his name being said.

"Look," Sam said as he reached them, "I know that I ruined your prom," he looked at her and I just wanted to apologize for it."

"Sam," Rachel said in a gentle voice as she moved one of her fingers over the bruise that had formed on his face after Finn hitting him, "I just want to ask you something," Sam nodded his head as he looked at her, "Can I have a kiss?"

As soon as Sam heard the words leave Rachel's mouth his whole face broke out in a big smile. Sam took the steps that he needed before he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and leaned down and kissed her, he couldn't believe what just happened.


End file.
